Still Here
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: Not exactly a typical way of saying goodbye to a loved one , but it still does the job. This is a one-shot based on a theory I saw on the internet on how the anime will finish.


**This is another random idea I had. I am currently working on my 5ds theme challenge "Those kinds of moments" but since I am nearly finished that , I think it shouldn't matter too much if I go off course a little =P**

**I really love Another ...I could go on about how much I love it , but I won't. This story is based off the theory that by the end of the anime, Mei will die and Kouichi will end up taking that Mei lookalike doll back with him to Tokyo. I don't want that to happen, but if it did happen, I'd want it to be like this.**

**Oh, and may I recommend the fanfic "Curse of the Mist" by QB Kanen.?It's like a YuGiOh zeXal version of "Another" and is really very good. **

"So, you ready to go back? Or are you now officially a small town boy?"

Kouichi pulled a face at his father. He always made dumb jokes like this .For one thing, for the entire of Kouichi's stay in Yomiyama, whenever he had phoned his father; the first thing he had said was "Man, its hot!"

Not exactly a conventional greeting.

But asides from that, it was good to see his dad again. He couldn't wait to go back home. His time as a ninth grader hadn't been what you'd call ...idyllic. He had discovered a LOT of things about his mum and aunt. Including the curse of class he had worked hard to combat and stop.

Not exactly a typical way to spend your year as a ninth grader.

But there had been some good moments. Some really nice, precious moments. All of them, in one way or another, featuring Mei Misaki. Merely the thought of her name brought both a sad feeling and a warm feeling to his heart. But he swallowed them down as he looked at his father, sitting opposite him on the sofa in the living room of his grandparents' house.

"Course I'm ready to go home. When are we going then, dad?"

His father smiled.

"Is tomorrow ok with you?"

A bit soon. The feelings of sadness increased. He struggled to keep up the smile on his face.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow."

"Well...why not? No point staying."

"But you just got here...don't you need time to catch up and all that?"

"Eh?" His father stared at Kouichi, peering closely at him in a way that felt awkward .Then he left out a big, booming laugh that sounded the same way it did down the phone.

"You need to say goodbye to people?"

Kouichi made a face.

"Well...Umm…"

"Do whatever you need to today. I can catch up with you when we get home. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. So..is tomorrow fine with you?"

Kouichi nodded.

"Yeah. In that case…I need to go somewhere quickly. See ya." With that, he got up, and went to his room to get his coat before leaving quietly and walking along the street. While doing this , he overheard his grandparents talking to his father

"There have been a lot of deaths in Kouichi's class. I think one was even his homeroom teacher, and another a close friend. It's taking a toll. All those funerals. "

He didn't hear the rest, but he didn't need to. After all, it's not like they knew much anyway. He wasn't planning on hanging out his grief for all to see.

As his feet took him to the place he was now so familiar with, he let the smile melt away from his lips. It had hurt his face to smile. At least, here on his own, he could stop smiling. Instinct took him to a little doll shop, and he stopped. This was Mei's house. Her mum had made all those dolls, and probably more.

Not exactly a normal job for a mum.

But those dolls had brought a strange comfort for him. Although it was strange for a junior high school boy to like dolls, he had. And so had Mei. They had some creepiness about them, as did Mei. But like her , they had innocence.

He opened the door, and went in. By now the old lady at the till was familiar with him. He'd miss her too.

"Ah, ."

"I'm going home tomorrow. I just came here for one last look around. Is that OK?"

"Of course. I never knew a boy your age to have such an interest. "

Kouichi grinned, slightly.

"Well, it was more Mei-san's influence." It hadn't been that long since he had switched from using her last name to her first. He wished it had been longer.

The old lady chuckled.

"Well, you enjoy yourself."

"Thanks."

He looked around again, enjoying the peace. For a while. Breathing it in. Then it choked him. He wanted Mei's quiet voice to speak to him. A tear rolled down his cheek. Angrily, he moved his hand to wipe it away.  
>A sound of giggles spilled into the room. Kouichi paused. Then turned.<br>Two girls with short hair cut into bobs, each with a small loop of hair hanging to the right, ran into the room. One was wearing a pink dress, white socks and pink shoes. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes. Her fringe had a little bit plaited.  
>The other girl had a greeny blue dress on, similar to the other girls one, but with a differently shaped collar. Her hair was black. Her left eye was covered by an eye patch, and her shown eye was a dark red colour. But Kouichi knew that the hidden eye was green.<br>Because that girl was Mei Misaki, the other, her twin sister and best friend Misaki had never seen or met Misaki Fujioka before, but Mei's description of her had allowed him to imagine her very well.

He also knew that this could not be happening. Because both twins were dead. But he watched them both anyway.

Misaki ran up to a cupboard full of dolls.

"Oh, they're so pretty!Mei, aren't they pretty?"

Mei smiled that small smile.

"Yep." Misaki veered off in another direction, where there were more dolls.

"Oohhhhhh" Like a child, Misaki Fujioka stared at the dolls in fascination, exclaiming in joy at each and every one. Mei laughed at her sister's eagerness.  
>Kouichi watched the scene he had never been around for before.<p>

"That one looks like you! That's so cool! Were you the model?"

Kouichi followed Misaki. Where she was pointing was now an empty space. Where was that doll? It was there last time.  
>But last time he was here, he had been visiting Mei.<p>

He turned to look at another set of dolls. He listened to the voice of Mei and Misaki, giggling, teasing, the high childish voice matched by the calm soft voice.

When the voices faded, he turned. Mei was pushing back the curtain that led to her and Kirika's living quarters, Mei whispered something to Misaki, who giggled. Mei opened the door, and let her sister go in first. Mei made as if she was going in, then paused, and turned.

All of a sudden, she was the Mei that he remembered, wearing a dark blue cardigan, a white top with a red ribbon around the neck, black shorts, stripy socks and black school shoes. She smiled at him.

"Bet you didn't know about this." Then she went inside.  
>As though he was reliving the moment, he followed. But, as expected, the house was empty. He sat down on the sofa. And started to cry .Properly.<p>

"Sakakibara-san?"

Kouichi looked up.

"Kirika-san , gomen…"

"It's fine. I did say you were welcome anytime, remember?"

"Well.."

"I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"Huh?" Kouichi wiped his tears away.

"Not letting Mei sees her real mother. It was wrong."

"You didn't want to lose her. It's all right."

"No, no it wasn't. I was cold, and pushed her away. Why did her death have to make me see that?"

Kouichi thought. Kirika was definitely right about her cold nature. But still…

"You made the fake eye especially for her. If you never loved her , you wouldn't have done that."

Kirika smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, really."

Kirika got up

"Well…would you like me to get you a drink?"

"No, I just wanted to know…" Kouichi trailed off.

She paused.

"The doll?"

"How did you…?"

"It looks like her, right? But not completely. I changed the doll's right eye"

Kouichi thought about this.

"So that it looks like her even more?"

"Yes. You can have it."

Kouichi wasn't expecting this. Sure, he wanted the doll, but…

"I can?"

"She was my daughter. I have lots of mementoes of her. You don't. Only a few pictures. "

"Well, thank you."

"I'll get it for you." Kirika turned and went away. Kouichi looked down at his hands.

"But, today is specially recognised."

Kouichi looked up and laughed. The way he had that day when she had actually said it. Mei had such an odd way of saying things sometimes. He sighed. But Mei remained there. Sitting with a can of drink in her hand. She took a swig of it as Kirika came back in carrying a bag.

"Here."She did not notice the ghost of Mei.

Kouichi took the bag, looked inside. Sure enough the Mei look-a-like doll now had a red eye. The one hidden under the long fringe was still green.

"Thanks. I think I should go now."

"Visit soon?"

"I will." He got up, carrying the bag as though he'd never let go , walking back towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mei get up and say to Kirika.

"I'll walk him home." She didn't notice, but as Mei walked towards him he turned back.

"Kirika-san?"

"What is it?"

"You know Mei is still with us. In your heart and mine. She can't speak to us or hug us or play with us or anything. But she is still here. Everywhere. Everywhere we knew her. Always."

Not exactly the most suitable condolences needed for a grieving mother , but words of comfort for grievers all the same.

**Well, whatcha think ? Bit too long for a one-shot but Its definitely better than my first one, which will remain in the category due to the fact it is not that good..**

**Think I should do a follow up of this story, which would take place 15yrs after this? I have that idea buzzing in my head too **

**Please review!**


End file.
